An important feature in modern work machines (e.g., fixed and mobile commercial machines, such as construction machines, fixed engine systems, marine-based machines, etc.) is the on-board network and associated machine control modules. An on-board network includes many different modules connected to various types of communication links. These links may be proprietary and non-proprietary, such as manufacturer-based data links and communication paths based on known industry standards (e.g., J1939, RS232, RP 1210, RS-422, RS-485, MODBUS, CAN, etc.). The modules may monitor and/or control one or more components and/or operations of the work machine. The control modules may also receive data from and transmit data to external systems.
Current conventional systems may provide an operating unit that issues commands to a remote construction machine. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,524 (“the '524 patent”), which discloses a remote control apparatus for a construction machine in which steering control is performed by hydraulically controlling the steering clutches and the steering brakes.
The apparatus includes a remote operating unit for generating a first steering command for turning on or off the steering clutches of the construction machine, and a second steering command for turning on or off the steering brakes of the construction machine. A control unit provided in the construction machine performs a control process that releases the steering clutches while the first steering command is activated. Further, when both the first and second steering commands are activated, hydraulic pressure of the steering brakes is gradually changed from a releasing side to a braking side.
Although the system described in the '524 patent allows for the remote operation of the steering clutches and steering brakes through multiple steering commands, the '524 patent does not disclose selectively defining machine operations that may be remotely controlled from another work machine.
Methods, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with certain disclosed embodiments may solve one or more of the problems set forth above.